Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics)
Summary Ghost Rider is the name of several fictional supernatural antiheroes appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Marvel had previously used the name for a Western character whose name was later changed to Phantom Rider. The first supernatural Ghost Rider is stunt motorcyclist Johnny Blaze, who, in order to save the life of his father, agreed to give his soul to "Satan" (later revealed to be an arch-demon named Mephisto). At night and when around evil, Blaze finds his flesh consumed by hellfire, causing his head to become a flaming skull. He rides a fiery motorcycle and wields trademark blasts of hellfire from his skeletal hands. He eventually learns he has been bonded with the demon Zarathos. Blaze starred in the series from 1972–1983. The subsequent Ghost Rider series (1990–1998) featured Danny Ketch as a new Ghost Rider. After his sister was injured by ninja gangsters, Ketch came in contact with a motorcycle that had somehow been mystically enchanted to contain the essence of a Spirit of Vengeance. Blaze reappeared in this 1990s series as a supporting character. In 2000s comics, Blaze again became the Ghost Rider, succeeding Ketch. In 2014 Robbie Reyes became Ghost Rider as part of the Marvel NOW! initiative. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C with physical strength, Possibly at least 4-C as the Spirit of Vengeance Name: Jonathon "Johnny" Blaze/Ghost Rider Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, late 30's or early 40's Classification: Brimstone Biker/Spirit of Vengeance Destructive Capacity: At least Large Building Level+, likely much higher (His powers aren't typically focused on destruction due to their soul attacking properties), Small Star level+ as the Spirit of Vengeance (heavily implied by Doctor Strange to be capable of bringing down WWH) Range: Several dozen meters Speed: Peak Human+ movement speed, at least FTL with his motorcycle, Hypersonic+ reactions/attack speed Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Power: Class GJ+ Durability: Potentially Planet Level (tanks punches from World War Hulk, stated by Doctor Strange to be indestructible when at full power) Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. Standard Equipment: His motorcycle, currently a mystic chain. Formerly a shotgun, pistols and knives Intelligence: Was a stunt daredevil, and was born in Waukegan, Illinois, is also a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, telepathy, soul manipulation, teleportation, illusion creation, fire manipulation, immortality (type 1 and 3), regeneration (mid), can mind attack/make people suffer proportionate punishment for their sins people with the Penance Stare, resurrection, transmutation, immune to fire, heat, lava and flames Weaknesses: Only can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channeling it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. '-Mystical Chain Projection:' Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. '-Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. Other: There are many versions of Ghost Rider, this profile deals with the Johny Blaze version of Ghost Rider in the main 616 Marvel universe. Notable Victories -Alucard (Hellsing) - Alucard Profile -Iron Man (Marvel Comics) - Iron Man Profile -Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) - Itachi Profile -Luffy (One Piece) - Luffy Profile -Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile (It should be noted that this was the current Spawn who is dead by self - decapitation. Current incarnation would also make this match a stomp the other way around) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Comicbook Characters